Detective Murdoch Takes a Vacation
by Voltaire63
Summary: Murdoch and Julia have made up. This continues the story a few months after AT LAST.
1. Chapter 1

DETECTIVE MURDOCH TAKES A VACATION

"Bloody hell, Murdoch", thought the inspector. "He's going to kill himself if he isn't more careful."

"Murdoch, go see a doctor. I think you're hurt worse than you think."  
"I'll be all right, sir."  
"Take a deep breath then."  
Murdoch tried and moaned softly.

"See Dr. Grace or Dr. Ogden. Your choice. But go. Now!"

Murdoch climbed into the carriage slowly, mulling over in his mind which doctor to visit and also the events that brought him to this point. He and George had been arresting a murder suspect when an unseen accomplice jumped out of the shadows and slammed the detective across the torso with a baseball bat, throwing him off his feet and knocking the breath out of him. However he and George were still able to subdue both suspects. The inspector arrived on scene with more constables to tie everything up. But Brackenreid could tell right away that Murdoch was hurt. Dr. Grace had been treating him for months for various abrasions and contusions including a serious stab wound to his hand. It seemed he was still in the thrall of the series of minor accidents he'd been experiencing lately.  
"Oh hell, I guess I'll see Julia", he thought to himself. They had gotten close again and he was too tired to think about it anymore. He called out to the driver the address.  
Arriving at Julia's, he painfully climbed down from the carriage and walked up to the door, slightly stooped over. Standing up straight hurt too much. He knocked and was greeted by Linney, the maid.

Smiling, she said, "Detective Murdoch, please come in. I'll tell Miss Julia that you are here."

"Thank you." He walked into the parlor and sat down gingerly in a side chair.

Julia entered smiling. "William. What brings you here in the middle of the day."

"I'm afraid I'm here in a professional capacity,"he said with a half smile.

She looked puzzled. "Has there been a crime I'm unaware of?"

"No. You misunderstand. Your profession, not mine," he grimaced.

"William, what's wrong?"

"I've had a little accident." He smiled sadly.

"Oh, William. Are you hurt?"

He looked down at his feet. "Yes," he whispered.

She took his hand and led him into a small room next to the parlor.  
"Let's see then. What happened?"

"I was struck with a baseball bat. I think I may have some bruised ribs."

"Take off your coat, and your vest, and your suspenders, and your tie, and your shirt, and your undershirt." She smiled. "My, you men have a lot of clothes."

She helped him with each item until he stood before her shirtless.

"Oh William. Look at the bruises. This must be very painful. Sit here." She pointed to a stool. She gently felt his ribs, as he winced as quietly as he could. She had never really seen him unclothed before. He was very fit except for his current condition. "I think your ribs are not just bruised, several are broken."

"It is hard to take a deep breath. That's why the inspector insisted that I see a doctor."

"I'll bandage them. That should give you some relief. But you have to be careful and not exert yourself for a couple weeks."

"Weeks"? he questioned.

"Yes. You don't want to make it worse."

As she began bandaging him she noticed his various scars. His right hand was still angry red from the recent stabbing in his palm. His right arm had a long scar up his forearm from his fall a few years back. Then there was the wide one on his upper arm when he was shot while in Bristol. And his chest had nasty one from the arrow wound he'd received from crazed killer. He sucked in as she pulled the bandage tight. He looked so tired.

"Get dressed and I'll get us some tea."

He walked slowly back into the parlor. As he sat down on the sofa, Julia came in with a tray of tea.

"So tell me what happened."

He began the story of the day's events, sipping his tea.  
When he finished, she took the cup from his hand and said, "lie down right here, right now."

When he woke up it was dark out. He tried to sit up but the pain was excruciating. He called, "Julia!"

She quickly came into the room. "You're awake! You needed that nap."

"But I can't sit up," he said, frustrated.

"I'll help you." She got an arm under his shoulder. "Now don't you strain. I'll get you up." Very gingerly she helped him sit up.

His eyes were squinted with pain, but he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa. He took a deep breath and cried out in agony. "Aigh! I forgot."

She smiled sympathetically. "You're going to be very sore for a while. I worry about you home alone and unable to get out of bed by yourself."

He sighed. "When don't you worry about me?"

"You have a dangerous job you know. You'll just stay here."

"Julia! Haven't we caused enough scandal this last year?"

"I don't care anymore. I can treat a patient in my home if I want."

"I'm not just a patient. I'm the man who swore in open court his love for a married woman, you! I'll have George come by in the morning and help me."

"Have it your way. And you say I'm stubborn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Murdoch sat at his desk looking over his mounds of paperwork. George had come by that morning and helped him out of bed.

Brackenreid entered Murdoch's office. "Well you don't look the worse for wear. How are you?"

"I've got a couple broken ribs. I'll be alright in a few weeks."

"Murdoch, you've been acting careless for months now. I'm afraid you're going to get yourself killed."

"I know, sir. I have been letting "them" get advantage of me."

"I think you need to take a vacation."

"Oh, I don't know, sir. Just sitting around home doesn't even sound remotely interesting or restful. I'm ok here. After all I'm just sitting in a chair."

"No,no. I mean a real vacation. Get out of town for a while. Go to Montreal for example. You speak French."

Murdoch scrunched his face up. "I don't know..."

Then his eyes lit up. A smile played around his mouth. An idea was forming in his lovely brain.

"Could George have a couple days off too?"

"You want to go on vacation with Crabtree?" The inspector said incredulously.

"No sir. I need him to help me with something."

"Ok, Murdoch. You can have Crabtree. But just a couple days. And when you come back I expect to see a new man, a careful man. No more injuries."

"George, my office."

While Crabtree was coming, Murdoch picked up the phone. "Hello...this is detective Murdoch, Linney."

"Yes sir. I'll get the doctor."

"No, no no. It's you I need to talk to."

"Me, sir?"

"This is what I want you to do." After explaining it all to Julia's maid, Murdoch finished by saying, "...and no black. Can you do all that, Linney?"

"Oh, yes sir." She giggled.

"Sir, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, George. Let's go see Dr. Grace. I'll explain on the way."

"Are you alright sir?" He knew that Emily had treated detective Murdoch lately for his many minor injuries.

"Yes, George. We're not going to see her as my doctor, but as your friend."

George looked puzzled. But he could tell that the detective was excited.  
Suddenly Murdoch did an about face and walked back to his desk and took something out of his desk drawer and put it in his pocket.  
Their visit to Dr. Grace was successful.  
Murdoch sent George on his errands while he finished his own. A big grin covered his face.

His carriage pulled up to Julia's house. "Wait here", he said.

Linney let the detective in and went and fetched her mistress.  
"William, you're here early. Are you alright?" Concern crossed her face.

"I'm fine. Get your coat and hat. We're going for a ride."

"But, William. I can't just go at the drop of hat."

"Why not? What are you doing that is so important it can't wait."

"Ok. I'm coming. And where are we going?"

"You'll see", he said mysteriously.

The carriage stopped finally at the train station.  
Julia raised her eyebrows. Standing on the platform were George and Emily.  
"Are we here to see them off?"

"No. We're all going together. On a trip. To Niagara Falls."

Julia frowned, but said nothing yet.

"The inspector said I needed a vacation and I didn't want to go alone." He looked at her with his best puppy dog pouty face.

Julia finally burst out laughing. "Oh, William. You are always full of surprises.

He sighed, relieved.

"But I don't have clothes or anything."

"Yes you do. Look." He pointed to her luggage being loaded onto the train along with his own.  
"But how...?"

"You know, Linney has always liked me," he grinned.  
They all boarded the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon arrival in Niagara Falls, the couples took a cab to Prospect House, one of the finer and older hotels in town. William checked Julia and himself in as Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch. Julia raised an eyebrow.  
"Now who's tempting scandal?" She queried.  
"No one knows us here" he laughed.  
"Are George and Emily sharing a room"  
"I don't know. I didn't ask. Not my business."  
Julia rolled her eyes. "And why did they come? So you wouldn't have to be alone with me?"  
"You'll see."  
"You are being very mysterious, detective"  
"I know." He winked at her.

They went up to their rooms. It was a suite and quite beautiful. Their luggage was there waiting for them.  
"I guess we'd better change for dinner. We have reservations at 7:00. I hope you like the restaurant. It comes highly recommended."  
Julia opened her bags. "William, these clothes are all wrong. They're frilly and colorful. There are no mourning things in here at all."  
"I know. I told Linney what to pack. And no black."  
"But I should be in widow's mourning for several more months", she protested.  
"No. You shouldn't. Enough with that. It's time to move on."  
Julia's jaw dropped. This was a new side of William. So forceful. So determined.  
"Well then. Will this be ok?" She held up a pale yellow dress that William had always loved on her.  
"Perfect".  
"Are George and Emily joining us?"  
"Not tonight."  
"Then why did they come?"  
"You'll see later." (I hope-he thought to himself.)

The restaurant was beautiful. There were candles and fresh flowers on their table, which was next to a window overlooking the falls. You could hear their roar through the glass. William had ordered Champagne, which was out of character for him. He even drank some. After dessert he seemed fidgety and nervous. Odd, thought Julia, since he'd been so in charge til now. Suddenly he got up and came around to her chair. He reached into his pocket as he knelt before her. Julia's eyes grew 2 sizes.

William took a deep breath and winced. "Julia Ogden, love of my life, will you marry me...tomorrow?"

He opened the jewelry box in his hand, showing the familiar sapphire ring he had bought before she went to Buffalo.  
She was speechless. She looked at his sweet, handsome face and the tears welling up there. What could she say.

"Yes, William Murdoch, whom I love more than I can ever say."

He grinned as a tear rolled down his cheek. He placed the ring on her finger, then kissed her hand.  
"And now, can you help me up?" he laughed.

"So George and Emily are to be our witnesses? You think of everything", she said as they rode back to the hotel.  
"How could we get married without a best man and maid of honor?"  
"And where will this event occur?" she asked playfully.  
"St. Patrick's church if that is alright with you. Tomorrow at 4:00."  
"Oh, William. How long have you been planning this?"  
"Just thought of it yesterday."  
"Really?"  
"Really. I swear."


	4. Chapter 4 The Bath

Chapter 4 The Bath

(The Prospect House Hotel and St. Patrick's church are historically accurate.)

When they got back to the Prospect House they took the lift up to their room, hand in hand. William let them in the door.

"If I'm tired you must be exhausted", Julia told William. "Do you want to take your bath first?"

"No. You can go first. I think I'll read the newspaper."

Julia bustled about getting ready, then entered the bathroom and closed the door. William smiled as he heard her singing softly.

"All done", she said as she came out in her robe. "I've run a nice hot bath for you when you're ready."

She sat at the dresser and began to brush her hair. William came up behind her, taking the brush from her hand and running it through her long blond hair. Julia smiled.  
"That's so nice William." He leaned down and kissed her neck as he lifted her hair out of the way. She turned and drew his face to hers and kissed him long and deep. He sighed happily.  
She smiled, "your bath is getting cold."

He laughed. He removed his watch from his vest and popped off his cuff links, putting them on the bureau.  
"Be back soon", he said as he closed the door.

Julia picked up the phone and called the desk. "This is Dr... er, Mrs. Murdoch in room 312. Could you have someone bring up 4 extra pillows and some bandages. Yes,bandages. Thank you."

William eased into the hot water. It felt wonderful on his sore stiff body. He sat sat back in the tub and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off for a few minutes. When he jerked awake he noticed the water cooling off, so he finished washing. As he started to get out it dawned on him that he couldn't. Oh no. His ribs, now unbandaged, shrieked with pain. He sat back weighing his options. Well, he didn't really have a lot of options.

Finally he called, "Julia, can you come here?"

She opened the door, grinning. "You can't get up can you?"

"I think you're getting a little too much joy out of this", he said petulantly.

"Give me your hands". She pulled him to his feet. He stood there dripping, his cheeks turning red.

"I guess we're even now".

"What do you mean? Oh, that day at the nudist camp." He laughed. "Now, hand me that towel."

He came out of the bathroom with pajama bottoms on. His torso was now lovely shades of yellow, blue , and green.  
"Sit here. I've got some fresh bandages for you".  
When she was done she led him to the bed. "I think you'll be more comfortable with these pillows propping you up. You might even be able to get up by your self."

He grabbed one of the pillows and tossed it at her, laughing. "All right. You've had your fun."

She settled him in the bed, turned out the light and crawled in next to him. He put his arm around her, drawing her to him. "We've waited this long. One more night won't kill us."  
She snuggled into him. "Goodnight, William. I love you."

"I love you too."

They were both asleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5 The Falls

Chapter 5 The Falls

George and Emily sat eating breakfast in the hotel cafe.

"Are Julia and detective Murdoch going to join us, George?"

"They're supposed to. I hope the proposal went well or he won't be needing this gold wedding ring, will he?" He patted his pocket.

"Oh, George. Can I see it."

"Well I guess so, Emily. Just be careful. The detective would have my head if anything happened to it."

George pulled a small silver box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Emily opened it up and gasped.

"It's beautiful". She took the gold band out of the box to see it better. It's simplicity made it exquisite; just a gold band with a small square cut sapphire set flush in it.

"Read the inscription engraved on the inside, Emily".

"The best is yet to be." That's Robert Browning, isn't it?"

"If you say so. I thought maybe the detective composed it."

"How like him to quote Robert Browning. It's quite thoughtful. Julia probably would have quoted Elizabeth Barrett Browning, 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways."

"I suppose that would take a bigger ring." Emily smiled and handed the box back to George.

"Here they come now" Emily said excitedly. "It looks like things went well. They're both smiling."

"Good morning, everyone," said Murdoch with a lilt in his voice. They all exchanged greetings.

"Well...", said Emily. "Let's see this ring I've heard about forever but have never seen".  
Julia wiggled her finger and Emily squealed. "It's gorgeous." They all laughed.

"After breakfast I have some errands to run. Emily, would you like to accompany me?" said Julia.

"And just what do you need to do this morning, without me?" Murdoch asked, somewhat hurt.

"I can be mysterious too Detective. I'm sure you and George can find something to do."

"Fine. Shall we meet again back here about Noon?" They all agreed.

As Emily and Julia walked away, George said, "what shall we do, sir?"

"Oh, I don't know George. Do you want to go over the falls in a barrel?" Murdoch said with a perfectly straight face.

"You are joking, aren't you sir?"

Murdoch burst out laughing. "George you are so gullible."  
"Come on. Let's take a walk around the area. I'll show you where we landed the Pendrick Arrow."

"Okay Julia. Where to?" asked Emily.

"First I want to go to the jewelry store I noticed around the corner."

Curious, Emily watched as Julia picked out a beautiful pair of gold cuff links. They were not quite round and not quite oval, with delicate scroll work around the edges. She ordered each one engraved with WM, and had one of them engraved on the back with 'love, Julia'.  
"I would have gotten him a new watch, but Liza gave him the one he wears. And I know it has sentimental value to him."

"The cuff links are perfect. And he'll wear them everyday as well." Emily offered.

"Please, can you have them delivered to the Prospect House, room 312 by noon?"

"Yes ma'am. Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

"Where to now?"

"How about the dress shop next door?"

Once again the four friends met at the cafe.  
"Did you get all your errands finished?" asked William.

"Yes, indeed. And what did you gentlemen do?"

"Oh, we just walked around, sightseeing."

"Let's have lunch and then retire to our rooms before the ceremony" suggested Julia to William.

"Emily, what are you and George going to do?"

"Would you like to take a ride on the Maid of the Mist?" asked George.

"Oh yes, George. I've never done that before".

"It's quite incredible."

"Okay. I'll arrange for a carriage to pick us up at 3:30 in front of the hotel" said William.

When they got to their rooms, 2 packages lay on the bed, a small one and a large one.  
"What's all this?" William asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can open the small one."

Intrigued, William picked it up and tore the paper off to reveal a small box. He looked at Julia suspiciously.

"Open it" she said eagerly.

When he did open the box he swallowed hard. "Julia, they're beautiful." He turned them over in his hand and saw the inscription on the one.  
When he looked up she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and deep.

"Happy wedding," she said.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

Chapter 6 The Wedding

William sat in a chair changing out his cuff links while Julia took the other box off the bed and carried it into the dressing room. Then he picked up a book and started reading. After a while he put down the book and took out his watch to check the time.  
"Julia, are you almost ready? It's time to leave for the church."  
"I'll be right there."  
As he looked toward the door it opened slowly. There stood Julia in the new dress she purchased that morning. It was pale blue, covered in lace and tiny pearls. The short sleeves were flared, and the neckline scooped. She wore a pale blue matching hat with a short veil in front.  
Murdoch stood and stared. "You are so beautiful," was all he could say.  
"You don't look so bad yourself, detective."  
They stepped toward each other, kissing in a long embrace. Finally they pulled apart. He grabbed her hand.  
"Come. We don't want to be late to our own wedding."

When they reached the lobby, Emily and George were waiting. Emily handed Julia a bouquet of yellow roses and orange blossoms.  
"The detective had me pick these up for you. Aren't they beautiful?"  
"Yes. Thank you William." She sniffed the flowers deeply and sighed.  
George stopped Murdoch and pinned a white carnation to his lapel. He also wore one. And Emily wore a corsage of one yellow rose and orange blossoms.  
"Well, I guess we're ready," said William. They went outside and boarded the carriage.

They arrived at St. Patrick's church just before 4 o'clock.  
As they entered Father Michel met them at the doors.  
"Mr. Murdoch I presume." He put out his hand to shake William's. "And this lovely lady must be Miss Ogden." He took her hand.  
"Allow to me to present Mr. George Crabtree and Dr. Emily Grace as well," said Murdoch.  
"Oh, before I forget, this was delivered to the church for you today, Mr. Murdoch." Father Michel handed William an envelope addressed to 'Detective Murdoch.'  
Puzzled, Murdoch opened it tearing open the end. As he read the note enclosed the color quickly drained from his face. The letter read:

Hello Detective Murdoch,  
Are you happy now? I wonder how long it will last. I'm not dead yet and I feel you and I will meet again.  
JG

"William, what is it? Are you all right?" Julia reached for the note, but he quickly stuffed it in his pocket.  
He turned to her with a forced smile, "it was just a reminder from the restaurant about our dinner reservations this evening. Father, did you see who delivered this?"  
"No, son. I'm sorry I did not. It was left at the door."  
Getting his composure back, he took Julia's hand and said,"shall we?" They all walked into the sanctuary and to the altar. William made the sign of the cross and closed his eyes briefly. He silently prayed that he and Julia could finally have peace.  
It was just the four of them. Emily stood to Julia's left and George stood to the right of William.  
The ceremony began.

At last Father Michel spoke the words which William repeated:"I, William, take you, Julia, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."  
Then Julia spoke the same. " I, Julia, take you, William, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

George grinned from ear to ear and Emily cried.  
The father then asked for the ring which George produced. He blessed it and gave it to William who said, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."  
William placed the ring on Julia's finger. A tear rolled down his cheek. He thought this day would never come, yet here it was.

Julia looked directly into his eyes, "I love you William. More than I have ever loved anyone."

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." Father Michel made the sign of the cross.

William pulled Julia to him and kissed her. George slapped him on the back. William smiled sadly.

"Congratulations, sir."  
"Thank you, George."


	7. Chapter 7 Celebrate

Chapter 7 Celebrate

"Shall we be off Mrs. Murdoch, and Emily, and George. I have reserved a private room at the Cascades restaurant for the four of us to celebrate. And this event is certainly one that I want to fete."

Julia took his arm. "Yes Mr. Murdoch, let's" she laughed.

Their carriage had waited for them.  
When they arrived at the Cascades, they were greeted by the maitre d', who led them to a lovely candle lit room, bedecked with flowers. Several bottles of Champagne were chilling on the sideboard. There was a round table set for four. The room also had a settee, several club chairs, a roaring fireplace, and a baby grand piano in the corner. French doors opened onto a terrace that overlooked the falls.

As they entered, William turned to his companions, "I just remembered something. I won't be gone long." He exited looking for the maitre d'.

"Could you show me to a telephone. I need to make a call to Toronto."

"This way Mr. Murdoch."

William sat at the desk, picked up the receiver and clicked for the operator. "Hello. Yes. Please get me Station House 4 of the Toronto Constabulary."  
"Henry? This is detective Murdoch. Could you please put me through to the inspector?"

William waited until Brackenreid picked up and said:"Murdoch, are you having a good vacation?"

"I was until I received this note today. I'll read it to you. 'Hello Detective Murdoch,  
Are you happy now? I wonder how long it will last. I'm not dead yet and I feel you and I will meet again.  
JG"

For a moment the inspector didn't speak. Then, "Bloody hell. What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I was wondering. Gillies is still locked up, isn't he?"

"As far as I know. I'm sure we would have been informed otherwise. I'll check into it. Where are you staying?"

William told him, but then revealed the purpose of his trip.

"It's about time you two tied the knot. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. I don't want Julia to know about this Gillies thing just yet, so be discreet when you call back."

"Will do. Now go kiss your bride. I'll take care things on this end."

When William returned everyone was laughing and enjoying the festive mood. He put on a forced smile, trying to hide his underlying concern.  
William summoned the waiter who opened the first bottle of Champagne and poured four flutes.

George held his high and said, "as my aunt Primrose always said, Don't marry a person you can live with. Marry somebody you can't live without. May you both be happy forever."

"Thank you George", said Julia. They all sipped their wine.

Then William said, " to my beautiful bride. I thought this day would never come. I love you Julia.  
The winds of heaven mix forever,  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
All things by a law divine  
In one another's being mingle:-  
Why not I with thine?"

"Oh, William. That's Shelley. You remembered. I love you Detective William Murdoch."

They all laughed, shed a few tears and finished their glasses of wine.

Soon they were at the table and dinner was served. The second bottle of Champagne was opened and poured. Everyone was surprised that William kept up, though his flushed cheeks betrayed how unaccustomed he was to drinking.  
When the meal had ended, George and Emily stepped out onto the terrace to leave the newlyweds alone for a while.

William rose, came around and pulled Julia's chair out for her. She took his arm and they walked across the room to the fireplace. They stood there looking at the flames arm in arm.

Then Julia said, "excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." She left for the ladies room.

William walked around the room, stopping by the piano. He tapped a few keys randomly, then sat on the stool. Slowly he started to play a Chopin étude. His damaged right hand ached as he reached for the lower notes. Though slower than normal tempo he was able to remember and play the piece.

As Julia returned, she stopped in awe. "William, you play the piano! How did I never know this!?"

"It's just something I picked up with the Jesuits. I was very good at math and music just sort of followed. I haven't played for years. And my hand slows me down a bit now."

"William Murdoch, you will never ever stop surprising me. And for that I thank god." She kissed him.

As he held her he began to slowly dance her around the room as she hummed softly in his ear. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
"I don't think I've ever been happier."

After a while they joined Emily and George on the terrace, taking in the night, the stars, the moon, and the roar of the falls.


	8. Chapter 8 The Night

Chapter 8 The Night

William and Julia said their goodbyes to George and Emily, who were taking an early train back to Toronto. Then they went up to their rooms. As he opened the door William stepped toward Julia as if to pick her up.

"Stop, William. If you lift me up, it will be me who has to carry you over the threshold!"

William laughed."I guess you're right. Perhaps at a later date. How about this instead?" He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, yes. Much better," she said, gasping for breath.

As they walked into the room he saw a note on the floor that had been shoved under the door. He picked it up and read it , then told Julia that he had to go down to the desk for a few minutes-something about their bill. She looked disappointed, but he assured her he wouldn't be gone long.

"Is there a telephone I can use?" he asked the desk clerk. Once directed to the telephone he again placed a call to Toronto but this time to inspector Brackenreid's home.

"I got your message, sir. Is there news about Gillies?"

"He's still locked up, Murdoch. He hasn't sent any mail. And his hanging is scheduled in a month."

"Has he had visitors?"

"No. No one."

"Do you think a guard could be helping him?"

"Perhaps. Or it could just be some crackpot. "

"I'll go see him when we get back."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Murdoch. You've had enough crap from this man. If he is involved you don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you upset. I'll go visit him and see what I can find out. You just enjoy the rest of your vacation, me ol' mucker."

Murdoch was sure that the inspector winked even though he couldn't see him.  
"Alright. We should be back day after tomorrow."

"Good night, Murdoch."

"Good night, sir. And thanks."

When William returned to the rooms, he opened the door to find the lights low and Julia sitting on the edge of the bed in her peignoir. His heart began to pound in his chest. He took off his coat as he approached her and began unbuttoning his vest.

"I guess we have to go through all those clothes again," she whispered, as she came to him and started on his shirt buttons.

At last he was unclothed and he slipped her robe off her shoulders. They both shuddered in excitement. This moment had been such a long time coming. Julia took his face in her hands and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair.

She pushed him onto the bed and into the pile of pillows. She then straddled him saying, "this will be more comfortable for you."

He smiled, his eyes half closed, "You seem to have given this a lot of thought".

"You bet I have. Broken ribs are not going to spoil my wedding night, Mr. Murdoch."

"Nothing could spoil this night now, Mrs. Murdoch."

They spent the next day in their rooms, ordering room service and enjoying each other. Tomorrow they would return to the real world.


	9. Chapter 9 The Honeymoon is Over

Chapter 9 The Honeymoon is Over

The morning they were to leave Niagara Falls and return to Toronto Julia awoke first, very early. She quietly sat up trying not to disturb William. She looked at him sleeping peacefully, his breathing steady and strong. He looked so sweet and innocent lying on his pile of pillows, his long lashes on his cheek. She could watch him sleep forever.

She slipped out of the bed. He sighed but continued sleeping. She walked across the room noticing his coat had fallen to floor. She picked it up to hang on the chair back and saw the crumpled note that had fallen out of his pocket. She started to put it back in his pocket, but her curiosity got the better of her and she read it.

She sat down heavily in the chair. How could he keep this to himself. She had a right to know that he had been threatened, that they had been threatened. She was angry and frightened. But he was only trying to protect her. She knew that. But she was a grown woman and had a right to know. She continued this internal argument with herself until she heard William stir.

He opened his eyes drowsily and looked her way smiling. The smile quickly faded from his lips when he saw the frown on her face. He struggled painfully to sit upright.

"Julia, what's wrong?" Then he noticed the note in her hand and his face blanched.  
"Julia..." he stammered.

"William, why would you keep this from me?"

"You've been through so much. I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry. I should have told you, but we were minutes from getting married. How could  
I?" He looked so forlorn.

"But you didn't tell me later either", she huffed.

He struggled to rise from the bed, throwing his legs over the edge at last and stood. He crossed the room to her and tried to put his arms around her, but she pulled away. He had the most hurt look on his face she had ever seen.

Finally she spoke. "Oh, William! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I will never let anything happen to you again. I swear on my life."

She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. She loved him too much to stay angry with him. Too much had happened between them and to them. They needed each other to stay strong.

"The inspector has assured me that Gillies is still in jail. It's probably just someone playing a sick joke. I'll take care of it when we get home."

"William, be careful. That man is insane. He'll never stop until he is truly dead and buried."

"I'll be careful. We'll be fine. I promise." He smiled sadly.

They embraced for several minutes before breaking apart.

"I guess we'd better get dressed and packed if we're to make our train," she said.

They boarded the train to Toronto and sat silently almost the whole way there, both lost in their thoughts. When they arrived they took a cab to Julia's house.

Linney met them at the door all smiles. "Oh, mister Murdoch, did everything go as planned?" she giggled.

"Yes, Linney. Thanks for your assistance."

"Miss Julia, can I get you anything?"

"Perhaps some tea, Linney."

The went into the parlor and William collapsed onto the sofa. He took as deep a breath as he could.

"Julia, are we okay?"

"Yes, William. I love you too much to stay mad." She sat next to him and slipped her arm in his.

"Tomorrow I'll get started on our little problem. Tonight let's just rest. "


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge

Chapter 10 Revenge

_He read the announcement in the Toronto Gazette. Doctor Julia Ogden had married detective William Murdoch in Niagara Falls the previous week. So, the scandalous couple had tied the knot at last. "I guess my little note didn't deter them" he thought to himself. "That man ruined my career and my life. Now I'll ruin him, one way or another."_

Murdoch went back to work early the next day. As he made his way to his office he received many congratulatory handshakes.

Brackenreid greeted him. "Welcome, back me ol' mucker. I trust you and the mrs. had an uneventful trip home."

"Yes sir. It was fine, though Julia has learned of the note now. Have you been to see Gillies yet?"

"Yes Murdoch. There is no way that smug little bastard could have sent it. He's been in solitary. I'm the only visitor or contact he's had. But just in case I also visited his lawyer. No possibility that he helped him either."

"Thank you sir. I'll get started on my investigation then. I'm thinking someone read about Gillies in the newspaper and seized on the opportunity to use our involvement to their own advantage."

"I'll leave you to it then. I'm sure you'll figure it out Murdoch."

A little while later Murdoch called, "George, my office."

George entered grinning ear to ear. "Well sir, how's married life treating you?"

"Quite well George. Thank you. I have a little problem though and I need your help."

Murdoch showed George the note he had received.  
"And this is the note you got at the church, sir? You certainly didn't betray its contents then."

"Yes George, but now I think it is imperative that I find out its origin. For Julia's peace of mind, and mine as well."

"Certainly, sir. How can I help?"

"It seems that it is improbable that the note originated with Gillies. I'd like you to start going through my old case files and see if anything jumps out at you-anyone who might hold a grudge."

"They all hold a grudge, sir."

Murdoch smiled sadly. "Yes, I know. But take a look anyway. See if anyone has gotten out of prison recently also."

"What will you do sir?"

"I'll see if I can find any evidence on the note, paper, ink, etc. and if I can track down who delivered it."

"Right sir."

Murdoch worked at his desk all morning examining the physical properties of the note while George went through a pile of files. This afternoon he would visit some would-be witnesses.  
About noon the detective heard loud cheering coming from the rest of station house.  
When he looked up he saw Julia making her way toward his office. The men were congratulating her as she grinned broadly. He rose to greet  
her.

"Julia, I wasn't expecting you. What a pleasant surprise." He kissed her and heard more cheering outside. He and Julia both looked through his office window, smiled and waved.

"What brings you down to the station house? Eager to greet your fans?" He grinned nodding toward the rest of the men.

Laughing, "perhaps. But actually I was hoping my new husband would take me to lunch."

"I think that can be arranged." He took his hat and held out his arm for her to take. As they left another cheer went up. "That's quite enough men, back to work," he laughed.

Later that afternoon, Murdoch visited several stationery shops. He also went by the train station ticket office to see if anyone remembered selling a ticket to Niagara Falls to someone who might seem suspicious.  
When he got back to the station house, George had written a number of names on the blackboard.

"Sir, some of these have been...well...hanged. But they might have relatives who bear a grudge. And there is a handful that are no longer in prison."

"I think I'll look at those first. Thank you, George."

Murdoch studied the list. He paged through corresponding files, then back at the list. Finally he sighed. "I think the answer is here somewhere" he said to himself.  
"George, we're going to need copies of the photographs of these five people. See what you can do."

"Yes sir. Do you think one of these is the ...uh...person?"

"Possibly, George. Possibly."  
"We're going back to the stationery shops and the train station with these photographs."


	11. Chapter 11 Investigation

Chapter 11 Investigation

_She stood on the scaffold, rope around her neck. She could see him running to her, but he didn't seem to get any closer. He was calling her name and then he wasn't. Instead he was gasping for air, his face turning blue. He staggered and fell reaching his hand toward her. "Help me! Help him!" she yelled. No one moved or even looked at them. _  
_The judge nodded and the last thing she saw as the trap door opened was his lifeless body, fallen mere feet from her._

Julia sat up suddenly awake with a start, a small scream escaping her lips. This woke William who sat up as well. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked as he put his arms around her trembling shoulders, drawing her close to him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" she whimpered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was the worst one yet. We both died." She hugged him tightly.

"They're just dreams" he said, but not with much conviction. "You're the psychiatrist. Tell me they'll stop after a while, won't they?"

"Yes, I suppose. Do you still have nightmares as well?"

He hesitated, then said "yes from time to time. I try to tell myself to ignore them but they seem so real at the time. But we'll get through this. At least now when we wake up we have each other. We're not alone any more."

She kissed him then snuggled into his chest. "I feel safer already because you're here."

They lay in each other's arms until it was time for them to rise for the day.

"Did you hear that.?"

"What?" asked William drowsily.

"That noise downstairs."

"It's probably the maid."

"No. She's off. There it is again."

"I heard it that time. Wait here." William got up and pulled on his trousers.

"Be careful, William."

William crept down the stairs in his bare feet. Just as he reached the first floor he heard the back door slam. He ran toward it and through it. But he was too late and saw no one.  
As he turned around he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and read it.

'_Detective Murdoch, I guess you've deduced by now that I'm not James Gillies. Good for you. I would watch my back though if I were you.'_

"William, are you alright?" Julia called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes. I'll be right there."

Murdoch was on the phone. "He's been in our house. I can't leave Julia here alone. Yes. Okay. But at least two constables when I'm not here. Right, I'll be there when they get here."

He turned to Julia. "I have to go into the office. Two constables will be here with you until I get home. Don't go anywhere without them."

"And you watch your back!"

"George, what have you?" the detective asked as he walked into the station house.

"Here are the copies of the photographs you asked for. Sir, do you think the Black Hand could have a 'hand' in this?

Murdoch smiled. "I don't think so George. They wouldn't leave notes. They'd just kill me. Let's take these pictures around to the stationery shops and ticket agents again and see what we find."

The two policemen set out. Witnesses seemed to vaguely recognize one or two of the photos, but no real identifications. William was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Let's see if we can track down these 5 fellows, George. Get Henry to help you and bring them all in for interviews."

"Yes sir."

Later in the day Murdoch interviewed 3 of the 'suspects'. The fourth had left Toronto and the fifth no one could find.

"Well sir, it looks like a dead end."

"No, George. I'm pretty sure I know who it is now."

"Really sir?" Is it one of these fellows whose picture is here?" he asked, indicating the 5 photographs.

"I think so. Look at them again, George. Who do think among them would be the maddest at me? "

"I don't know sir. My guess would be this one." George pointed to the likeness of former Constable Randell Townsend of Station House 5, the one man they had been unable to find.

"Precisely" answered Murdoch. "Now the hard part is finding him before he finds me."

Detective Murdoch looked over Townsend's file again although he didn't really need to refresh his memory. That case stayed all too fresh in his mind even after all these years. Townsend had raped a young girl in Chinatown and then caused the death of a fellow constable in trying to cover up his crime. Murdoch had had to investigate fellow policemen and had himself therefore become quite unpopular with the Constabulary, so much so that the Chief Constable had tried to have him take a position in Winnipeg for his own protection.

Murdoch related his theory to Brackenreid who nodded in agreement. "This is some nasty business, Murdoch. I hate for this mess to raise its ugly head again. We'll keep this among our own station house for now."

"I agree sir. But the sooner we find him the better. I'm going home now. I'll look at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

"Watch your back, Murdoch."

The detective smiled. "That's what everyone keeps telling me to do."


	12. Chapter 12 Takedown

Chapter 12 Takedown

Julia looked out the window for hundredth time it seemed. William left the station house hours ago but wasn't home yet. She had called George who said he would go looking for him. The two constables stationed at their home couldn't leave until William arrived. She had fixed them a hot meal while they all waited. She continued to sit by the window watching.

It had been almost dark when Murdoch left for home. When George and Henry went in search for him it was dark. But they didn't have to look very long . The first thing they discovered was the detective's bicycle still parked outside the door. As they beamed their torches around they located Murdoch's Homburg off to the side in the alley.

"Henry, detective Murdoch is definitely in trouble. Get inspector Brackenreid right away."

When William opened his eyes he only saw dim blurry shapes. His head throbbed with each beat of his racing heart. How many people had warned him to be careful, to 'watch his back' and yet he'd barely gotten out the station house door before blackness overtook him. It gave new meaning to the term 'blindsided'. He tried to sit up from his prone position on what appeared to be a dirt floor. Nausea overtook him as he fell back and he realized his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were lashed together. Sniffing the cool night air he determined he was in a barn or stable.

"Crabtree, break out the armory. We find Murdoch now. Search everywhere. Look for tracks in the alley. I'm going to call Dr. Ogden first and let her know what's happened."

Murdoch tried again to sit up and was successful this time despite the pounding in his head. His vision was still blurry. He began to test his ropes for tightness. If he could manage to get his hands in front of him he could reach the knife in his coat pocket and cut his bindings. He began pulling his hands under him as the ropes bit deeply into his wrists. Finally his hands were under his knees and then over his feet and in front. He found his knife and cut the ropes quickly. Too late however, as former constable Townsend stood at the stable entrance holding a rifle pointed at Murdoch's chest.

"I wondered how long it would take you to free yourself", Townsend smirked. "You were much quicker than I imagined."

"What do you want Townsend? Do you want to hang this time?"

"No one will ever find me. I've got an escape plan."

"Don't be naive, man. Don't you think every policeman in Toronto will be looking for you?"

"But you won't be one of them now, will you?"

William's mind was racing. He had very little time to do something before Townsend sent a bullet into his heart.

"I'm almost sorry to see this come to an end, Murdoch. Because of you I lost my job, my friends, and my freedom. Now you are going to lose your life."

"I believe you brought this on yourself."

Townsend was too far away from Murdoch for him to tackle him or even throw a handful of dirt in his face. But the nearby bales of hay did offer the detective some modicum of cover.

Murdoch directed his attention to the area behind his tormentor and cried out,"now" as loud as he could. This distracted the man long enough for Murdoch to roll behind the hay just as Townsend pulled the trigger, sending up tufts of fodder, but missing the detective. The only weapon Murdoch could see to use was the pitchfork sticking out of the bale, not exactly a long distance tool.  
Townsend fired into the hay bales again.

The loud reports of the rifle were drawing attention from the neighboring area, including the constables who were searching for the detective. And unlike Murdoch, they were all well armed. Crabtree and Higgins were among those coppers who were near that particular barn.

George drew close behind the gunman and shouted, "drop that rifle now or you're a dead man Townsend."

The former constable turned toward George, re-aiming his gun just as George pulled the trigger of his own shotgun. The buckshot nearly blew off Townsend's right arm. Higgins kicked the rifle away. Townsend wasn't going anywhere.

"Sir are you in here?"

Murdoch stood shakily to his feet. His vision was still distorted. He called out,"George, here."

Crabtree came toward him taking the detective's arm to help steady him. "Are you hurt Sir?"

"I have quite a headache, constable," Murdoch whispered. By now his adrenaline had dropped and he felt dizzy and tired.

Crabtree had him sit on the hay bale just as Brackenreid entered the stable. "Looks like you got him, me ol' mucker."

"George did, sir."

"Good work constable." He turned to the figure on the barn floor, "You men get this scum out of here."  
"You okay, Murdoch?"

"Not really, sir." He then slid off the hay and lay unconscious on the dirt.

When he woke up, he was in his own bed and Julia was sitting at his side, wiping his face with a cool cloth.

She smiled and said, "well sleepy head, you're back among the living. How are you feeling?"

"How long have I been out?"

"About twelve hours. You've quite a bump on your head, William. You had me worried."

"I think I'm feeling better, only a dull ache and I only see one of you instead of two."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Now do you think we can settle down and have a nice, quiet marriage, detective?"

"I hope so doctor," he said as he kissed her back.


End file.
